The Lily and The Sunflower
by aDDleD.BraIn
Summary: They talked before they died, they did corny stuff before they died, harry wailed before they died but what exactly happened before they died? LJ fluff as much as a pillow REVEIW plz!


James watched the sun slowly set, the sky was a tropical rosy pink colour and the clouds were a serene velvet colour, he was deep in thought thinking about the last few months and all that had happened.

"Er James…" Lily watched James's eyes hazel eyes watch the sky from their balcony; she smiled to herself as a soft breeze tossled his hair.

"Hmmmm?"

"What are you doing?"

A little smile formed on James's lips. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything," James replied leaning outwards calmly covering the sun from Lily's eyes though creating a certain aura of light to surround his head turning his jet-black hair a lighter shade of black. Lily grinned.

"Awww I half thought you'd be thinking of me!"

James shot her a humorous smile as he took her in his arms kissing her crimson hair, "Now why would you think that?"

"What happened to my amazing beauty?"

"It's was washed away ever since you had Harry." James teased Lily, Lily stuck her tongue out at him. James hugged her tight.

"whats that suppose to mean?" Lily asked with a small pout on her lips.

James grinned at her and kissed her pouting lips. "That I love you."

Lily brushed her lips onto James's. "I'll let that one slide…!"

James gave his most 'charming' smiles to Lily, which made her buckle at knees slightly something he made her do every time he did do it. She would melt. A spark of mischievous flirt filled his eyes, Lily turned around to face around the balcony with James still holding her.

"D' you know what that water lily and sunflower resembles?" James pointed at two unlikely plants growing next to each other one a pure white water lily the other and bright sunflower

"What?"

"Me and you?"

Lily smirked, "give yourself some credit James head isn't that big!" Lily eyed the sunflower which petals where outstretching to the limit resembling a demented head.

"Lils I'm trying to do something romantic here!"

"I know," the redhead whispered. "And it's working!"

They had a moment of silence enjoying each other's warmth that spread through their body until Lily whispered.

"How does it resemble us?"

James propped his chin on Lily's head.

"Well just think of it a lily and a sunflower two odd couples with completely different looks and completely different ways of growing up but there they are growing next to each other!"

Lily smiled to herself they were an odd couple and now they had each other and a cute baby boy.

"Fancy comparing me to a lily!"

"Only the bestest flower existing," whispered James pecking Lily on the head. Lily felt safe in James's arms, she felt that she was a part of him, she felt that nothing was between them, she was in love with him and so was he.

"Never leave me?" whispered Lily quietly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," James replied voice genuine. He and she stood there only moving there eyes as it gazed out of the sky which was slowly becoming a deep navy colour. Jame spotted a shiny dot in the air twinkling brightly as if it was trying to grab James attention, which it did.

"My lily flower…" James whispered her old nickname that he used endlessly at Hogwarts. "Look the first star!"

Lily smiled as she spotted it too.

"Make a wish," murmured James barely audibly into Lily's ear, Lily closed her eyes slowly. And soon she fluttered them open again.

"What did you wish?"

"For you to get a haircut!"

"Lils!"

Lily laughed. "I'm joking."

"What did you wish? Really?"

"I can't tell you! Or it won't come true!" Lily said but James rose a hearty eyebrow. Lily shrugged to herself James knew Lily didn't believe in superstition, Lily gave in.

"Oh fine. I wished that everything would work out, Harry would go to Hogwarts achieve good grades and we'd live happily ever after!"

"Ahhh a sappy typical mother wish taking it out on their kids!" James winked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Silly boy!" She hit him on the arm but James just turned her around and took her into a passionate kiss. She grinned to him, James fixed his eyes onto Lily's almond sparkling emerald ones. They shone with hope and love.

"Love ya too Lils love ya too!"

"I- waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" A scream of a sob echoed out of their room, Harry had began to cry brutally again.

"C'mon Lily flower little Harry dropped his bottle again."

They both made their way to Harry's room where he layed awake wailing from probably attention.

" Shush," cooed lily patting Harry's bottom softly after minutes he began sucking his thumb and stared blankly at his dad as the bot sucked his thumb curiously watching James do stupendous faces.

"James I think your scaring him!"

"I am not!" denied James as he watched Harry fall asleep. Harry Potter had turned out to be James' spitting image rowdy jet-black hair and an adorable nose, the only difference was that Harry had green almond eyes that resembled Lily so well. A trait that James loved dearly.

"Something isn't right James," whispered Lily quietly as she laid harry in his cot.

"What do you mean?'

"Something doesn't feel right!" Lily's voice was quavering.

" Hey Lils..." James cooed softly he held her soft pale hands. "As long as I love you and you love me nothings gonna happen."

Lily smiled softly. "I love you James and I always will. No matter wha- _BAM_!"

James and Lily flinched they took out their wands.

"Stay here Lils," James ordered. He cautiously crept downstairs quietly.

"Lumos," he whispered, he waved his wand around, they door was opened and breeze was coming in. He walked to the door and slowly closed it.

"S'alright Lils just the wind." He called up reassuring lily. His heart lightened. "nox."

But the light didn't go out a light to another wand was lit and James made eye contact with a pair of snake eyes.

"RUN LILY RUN, GRAB HARRY AND GO, HIS HERE!"

There was a shrill laugh. Screams emitted from the house. A baby was crying and you could hear much frenzy happening around they house. Glasses were smashed, windows shattered, colours lighting the house through the window, there was a baby silence a giant green flash and then… nothing.

* * *

Harry Potter ventured to Godric hollows seventeen years later. His tussled hair rode with the wind and his glasses were askew. It had taken him some time to reach Godric Hollows and he had reached it finally. 

"Know where was that house?" he said gruffly to himself, he checked the address. The same address when everything had happened, the same spot where two murders occurred. He found a spot where there was an empty space. He did not find nor a house nor a garden just a vast land empty. He knew it was the place where Voldemort once set foot to kill Harry's parents but also half killing him. He spotted something slightly further away. He squinted while striding up to a small plaque stoned in the ground with pretty engravings on it reading:

"Here lived James and Lily Potter a treasured couple of time."

There wasn't anything else much to see except for two odd flowers growing vastly in front of the plaque. One was a sunflower standing tall and strong and A delicate water lily daintily tilted to a side. Harry screwed up his eyes as he spotter something between them. There he saw a thorny ruby red rose grow steadily between the two flowers. Harry frowned to himself at the odd combination, blinked twice and then ended up shaking his head mumbling incoherently. He turned and walked away slowly until the three flowers were no longer visible but a bright star twinkled over it


End file.
